The Little Prince
by FromTheDepthsOfInsanity
Summary: Raizen, fulfilling the tradition of visiting his descendants, drops in on Yuusuke as a nine-month-old infant. -Obviously not Raizen-x-Yuusuke-


**Author's Note: **Enjoy.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Explosive Cuteness, Whoring, Gang-Related Activities  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Raizen, fulfilling the tradition of visiting his descendants, drops in on Yuusuke as a nine-month-old infant.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Yuu Yuu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no profit on this work of fiction.

**THE LITTLE PRINCE**  
><strong>LORD RAIZEN AND URAMESHI YUUSUKE<br>ONE-SHOT**

* * *

><p>How very dispiriting to see just how far she had fallen since her youth, and Atsuko had not even seen her seventeenth birthday. Raizen watched, gilded eyes gleaming with so many conflicted emotions, as the human woman, his descendant, drunkenly laughed and allowed a man, a man not her beau, to take her again.<p>

The TV blared and roared with confusing sound; the smells of alcohol and sweat burned his nose as it burned the party-goers throats and skin; the other men in the room whooped and hollered as they watched their newest member viciously thrust into their woman; and down the hallway, an infant, no more than nine-months, wailed and strained his lungs only to be completely ignored by all present.

Raizen shut his eyes and allowed his memories to roll over him. He remembered Atsuko as a bright-eyed babe, so full of life and happiness. He had held her as a seven-month-old, and still her giddy, bubbling laughter rang in his ears, as did all the other children's he had visited before. The laughter he heard now was the laughter of a madwoman, a farce, and Raizen wanted nothing to do with it.

Another wail cut through his thoughts, and Raizen could not hold himself back any longer. He moved gracefully through the apartment, and no one seemed to notice the giant demon lord. Humans saw what they wanted to see. All the War God needed to do was alter his energy and watched where he stepped. Not that it would matter, he scoffed inwardly, the orgy taking place in the living room was more than enough to occupy their attentions fully.

He'd never understand humans, and he wouldn't try anymore.

Typical of his luck, the child's door creaked as he turned the knob and opened it, alerting the child to his presence. For the moment, the wailing had stopped, but a very clogged and wet coughing replaced it. Poor child, he thought to himself, easing his way into the tiny room, it was a shame one could not pick their parents.

"Hush, little one," His voice was quiet, but rumbled all the same.

The child heard his voice and instantly calmed, but was unable to turn enough in his crib to see the stranger. Instead, Raizen extended his hand and dipped it into the confines of the infant's bed. He would not touch him. He would allow him to make the first move, which he did without hesitation. Raizen felt the tiny, pudgy fingers wrap around his thumb and bring it to his mouth.

The War God smiled then. It was always the same reaction, but was not an indication of how well the babe would receive him. Raizen knew how terrifying he looked to some, and to a child, with their imaginations so very active, could flip-flop either way. Many a time, he had fled from a descendant's bedroom at their horrid shriek upon seeing him. It was best to take this as slow as possible, but even then, he could not guarantee their reaction.

Raizen splayed his fingers and laid his palm gently on the child's stomach, earning giggles and squirms as he gently drummed them over the infant's skin. He was warmer than he was supposed to be. Raizen sniffed and sighed with a shake of his mighty head. Illness; minor, but certainly there.

"Where is your father, little one? Have you no one to care for you?"

His golden eyes glared at the door. Atsuko, that woman, how could she possibly carry on as she did with her child sick and needy? And just where was her man? By the smell of the child, he did not belong to any of those lowlifes she paraded about with now.

Working, hopefully, Raizen finally decided. That's what humans did with their time when not at home, isn't it?

He drew a deep breath; Moment of truth. Raizen drew back his hand and curled his fingers around the crib's wall. Slowly, hesitantly, he looked over and into the basin that held the sick child. At first, there was nothing but staring; Golden meeting chocolate and duel uncertainty written on each face. The child's head cocked to the side, and a gurgled sound of confusion bubbled up.

Well, at least there was no terror.

All of a sudden, the infant's arms went up to Raizen and a wide near-toothless grin shaped his face. It startled the demon lord. Every child he had come to meet never before had wanted to be held immediately, and yet, here Atsuko's babe was trying desperately, with giggles and kicking and flexing fingers, to get him to lift him from his crib.

Raizen couldn't help himself; he laughed quietly and obliged the infant. The towering demon dwarfed the already tiny tike, but it bothered neither one bit.

"What is your name, little one?"

Raizen cast his gaze about, looking for any sign, and found it carved into the side of a dresser, "Yuusuke."

Yuusuke perked up at the sound of his name and looked to Raizen's face. His smile only broadened as Raizen looked back, but Raizen couldn't return it. Something very dark brewed within him, reminding him of Yuusuke's defenselessness, of his ignorance, of his lack of care, of his _humanity_. His shrinking stomach was suddenly very painful, and the warm body in his hands was so inviting.

But he was stronger than his hunger, and he would not stoop to eating a child again. It was a youthful mistake that would never, ever be repeated.

Yuusuke's hands were suddenly on his face, snapping him from his gloomy thoughts. Only then did Raizen smile and close his eyes at the feeling. He had forgotten innocence. Living amongst demons and walking amongst adult humans did not grant very many opportunities to witness it, but holding his descendant now, his son in a way, it was hard to imagine a world without it.

A spark of something very familiar jolted through him, and he caught the faintest wiff of demonic energy. Raizen's eyes shot open and wildly surveyed Yuusuke's room, but he found nothing. Confusion of the highest degree settled on the War God. He was positive there had been something demonic other than himself in the room.

Realization dawned on him as he looked down at the bundle that was Yuusuke. The infant was so focused on his face, smile gone, and completely relaxed in Raizen's hold.

The spark had come from him, and even now as Raizen stared back, he could see the swirling of gold in those chocolate irises, but also, something that made his heart constrict. Their shape, their color, their sharpness, their everything was _Hers_. Yuusuke had _Her_ eyes. The woman he had given himself so fully to and the reason Yuusuke even existed dwelt in the infant's gaze.

As suddenly as it appeared, it receded, and again Yuusuke was the happy, bouncing baby boy every parent would be proud to have. Raizen was torn as he watched the child play with the bracelet on his wrist. How long had he waited for this? Forty-plus generations had passed without so much of an inkling of where their bloodline started. Now everything, everything that was Raizen's and _Hers_, was happily babbling, sick, and warm in his grip.

He did not know what to do with this information, and it was nearly time for him to leave. He had stayed far too long already, and the sounds from down the hall had begun to quiet. As gently as his strong fingers would allow, he brushed his hand over the black dusting that was Yuusuke's hair and smiled sadly at the boy.

"I am truly sorry, Yuusuke. I do hope we can meet again someday."

Yuusuke sensed the change and began to wail, a piercing and sad sound. His tiny hands gripped Raizen's thumbs and shook from exertion. Raizen's heart sunk. He was such a promising boy, and it was a shame to just leave him in the care of ill-equipped parentage.

"Hush, little one. This is hard enough as it is."

You could take him, his mind whispered quietly, and Raizen began to consider it, weighing the pros and cons of having Yuusuke. As he did, the handle on Yuusuke's door turned, and the entrance was opened.

"Yuusuke?" A male voice spoke, the child's father.

But he found nothing, no giant man and no ill child, but an open window and billowing curtains.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I realize how very inaccurate this is, but I could not help myself. I'm not sure if I will continue this. I do have an idea for it, but I have no idea where it would go, how it would play out, and where it would end. Please tell me if you would like to see more.

Also, as I asked in my other fics "**Lil Red Riding Hood**" and "**Blind**," I'd really like some new ideas or things that you all would like to read. Just to keep it easy, I really like to operate within the Yuu Yuu Hakusho or Naruto universes, but I'd be willing to branch out depending on the anime. I'm not very anime-savvy, as sad as it is to mention. Also, leave a brief and _**vague**_ prompt or outline for the story matter.

For example:  
>Yuusuke and Hiei, lost together in Makai for X amount of days.<br>Or  
>Naruto and Sasuke, older and stuck together like in that one filler episode.<p>

I do really enjoy working with Yuusuke and Naruto, so any suggestions with them would be greatly received. However, as mentioned before I'm willing to work with others depending. I'd also really like prompts to be hazy enough that I can possibly make a one- or two-shot out of them.

Of course, all credit to the prompt will be mentioned in the story itself.

Thank you for taking time to read "**The Little Prince**" and hope you look forward to whatever I put out in the future.


End file.
